


Hear the noise, feel the sound

by copainlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, also sanitise ferris wheels kiddies, liam luke and calum are only mentioned, oh grimshaw is mentioned too, the 5sos boys arent really relevant tbh, tw carnival rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copainlouis/pseuds/copainlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates carnivals, Harry works first aid, Zayn looks like he models for Calvin Klein, Niall thinks cheese on a stick is romantic and Liam is barely in this (no really he’s not).<br/>Alternatively, the AU where majority of them work at the Sydney Royal Easter Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the noise, feel the sound

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘All Wound Up’ – Circle Jerks, no I don’t hate Liam I just don’t know how to write him effectively and would rather not make an ass of myself (even though I’ve probably achieved that regardless)  
> \--  
> Pure fanwork I don't own One Direction or the Easter Show but lbr it'd be pretty cool if I did.

Louis hated carnivals, more than carnivals; he hated carnival rides, and carnival games. But above all, right at that moment, he hated nothing more than Zayn and Zayn’s dumb idea of ‘ _oh hey Lou we should totally get jobs for the holidays, raise some extra cash, not have to go to work at Maccas_ ’ which resulted in him now manning the stupid fucking bottle toss at the stupid fucking Easter Show. The sound effects ricocheted through his skull as they came booming once again over the loud speakers, the phrase _let’s get ready_ gradually becoming his reasoning for entering an insane asylum in the future as it blasted on for the rest of his shift, the whole _four hours_.

“Aw cheer up Lou, I promise it’ll be more entertaining in the next hour,” Zayn quipped as he fiddled with the stuffed monkey roped into the mesh wire,

“You’ve said that exact fucking phrase every hour for the past three, I fucking swear if I—” Louis shut his mouth faster than he’d ever thought possible, switching his expression from sour as fuck to bright as day in zero point five. “Hi, would you like a go on the bottle toss? Five dollars or two tokens thanks,” he could faintly heard the sound of Zayn chuckling as he took the little girl’s tokens in exchange for the weighted ball. She wouldn’t win, or at least it was highly unlikely, at _most_ she’d get an average sized monkey, slightly smaller than the one he now had in a chokehold whilst keeping a steady gaze locked with Zayn. The bastard was smirking to the extent that Louis wanted to rip both the smirk and his dumb blonde streaked quiff off his head, at least that was until he heard the scream and wail of the little girl,

“Oh honey you dropped it on your foot, you alright sweetheart?” His face whitewashed as he saw the girl on the ground with tears running down her face, it couldn’t have hurt _that_ bad surely, but she was only about six from the looks of it and the mother sounded real concerned so… “Is there any chance you could direct us to first aid?” Oh you had to be fucking kidding him, first aid? The ball was barely even heavy, as if she was hurt that bad,

“Yeah of course, Lou you take the woman and her daughter to first aid, I’ll man the stand yeah?” More like _I can tell you fucking hate this just go this is an excuse_ , and Louis was sure as hell taking it. He smiled politely and grabbed onto the little girl’s right hand, the mother on the left, and began walking off into the showbag pavilion. He coughed twice to alert the first aid guy (eloquent Tomlinson) to his presence, head snapping up and doe eyes locking with his,

“I uh… this girl she… she dropped a ball on her foot and her fu—her mother reckons something’s really fu— _really_ wrong, could you maybe take a look?” Even more eloquent Tomlinson, Doe-eyes just nodded and motioned for the girl to come towards him, mock worry on his face. Doey couldn’t be much older than fifteen from the looks of it, which really should have concerned the mother more than Louis letting his attention drift off after handing a six year old a weighted soft ball.

“Well missy, it appears nothing is wrong, but if you want I can give you a lollipop anyway?” _Christ_ , Doey had to be older than fifteen if his voice was that low, he ran a hand through the mop of brown curls awaiting the girl’s answer, and why was Louis even still standing there? Surely Zayn was expecting him back by now, wouldn’t he? Okay maybe not seeing as Louis had made it painfully obvious how much he was resenting Zayn for firstly the idea and secondly the execution of aforementioned job. It wasn’t until Doey spoke up again that Louis realised he had been staring, and that the mother had already walked off, “You alright there? You wanting a lollipop too mate? Sorry but I’m all out, that was actually my lunch,” Oh, Doey had green eyes, now that’s pretty, “You can go…”

“Oh uh… yeah thanks…”

“Harry,”

“Thanks Harry,” Louis coughed once more before turning and heading back to Zayn, he _needed_ excuses to get back there to Do— _Harry_ , and fast.

 --

“So wait, start again, you want to fuck the first aid guy?” Louis groaned,

“No, fuck Zayn if you would listen for one second you would actually know what the fu—hi, would you like to have a go on the bottle toss?” Zayn laughed, he actually laughed and Louis thanked the heavens that he did drama in his HSC, he sauntered over the stand beside Zayn, leaning up on his toes to murmur quietly, “I said I would _like_ to fuck first aid boy. There’s a difference I assure you, I’m implying I could wine and dine the lad first he barely seems legal but obviously he is right otherwise he wouldn’t be working here?” Zayn hummed and nodded paying attention to the participants which Louis really should have been doing in all honestly, but he was getting paid regardless. “Realistically I could achieve that all today really, we’ve got rides, food, hell he might even want to see the sheep and we all know how interesting that could be,” Zayn rolled his eyes and plastered a smile plucking a monkey from its cable tie confines for the girl, “And anyway,” Louis continued, voice louder seeing as the family had wandered off, “Nothing like blowjobs on the Ferris Wheel, just imagine, coming while twenty feet above the ground,”

“I don’t think its twenty feet Lou,” Louis shrugged and kicked his Vans against the rubber matting of the set up,

“It’s hypothetical anyway, maybe he’ll be the one blowing me,” he murmured, smirking as Zayn coughed harshly on his water presumably inhaling it at Louis’ comment,

“Jesus Christ Louis you can’t just—hey buddy! Want to try winning the giant monkey?” Louis rolled his eyes and slipped his hands deep into his jean pockets, he should have worn the black ones that cling and show off his ass, maybe then Harry would have wanted him to linger around. Shit he had to slow down, he’d seen the boy _once_ and for all Louis knew the boy might have a boyfriend or even be straight.

“Ow shit fu— _bugger,_ ” Louis stumbled backwards at the impact, “What was that for mate?” He tried his best to act calm he really did but the little boy kept laughing and the dad merely shrugged before turning back to his phone, “Wow parenting these days, Z I’ll be back,”

“Where are you going?” He shouted out and Louis smiled,

“First aid!”

 --

“You again? What this time, a kid dropping two balls on you?” Harry didn’t even look up from his phone, he could tell from the shoes, and if it wasn’t the badly drawn smiley faces on the edges then it’d be the rolled up jeans or the spotty socks or something, Harry just knew okay, he knew. The boy, Harry didn’t even know his name _god_ , chuckled and that drew his attention from the screen,

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time but if it was a kid then maybe it’d be illegal,” _oh_ , innuendo, Harry smiled and stretched out in the chair,

“Hmm… well then ball basher, what pray tell is your issue?” the guy shifted his weight between his feet and ran a hand through his hair, it looked fluffy and like it would feel irresistibly soft underneath Harry’s fingertips, “Sorry what was that?” he hadn’t been in a trance, no, the guy had mumbled, definitely mumbled,

“Kid fucking threw the ball at me, think because I was just standing there and he’s a little cunt, fuck I—shit, sorry I… yeah,” Harry couldn’t help but smile,

“Most of the kids are little cunts yeah? Don’t really know why I help them at all really, show me the impact sight then,” the guy smiled back which most certainly put Harry at ease, he shuffled forward and pointed to his shin, “Okay, that’s a shin yeah… but it’s a little bit covered in denim so I can’t tell,”

“Oh Harry if you want me to take my clothes off all you need to do is ask,” his face grew hot and Harry could only presume he was blushing, remain calm Styles, you can do this,

“Well,” he began, “I at least like to know a man’s name before I start undressing him and—”

“Louis,” Harry blinked up at him, wait what? “Louis Tomlinson, I’m working fucking bottle toss because I got convinced it would be a _wonderful_ idea to get some extra cash but all it’s doing is driving me nuts and I’ll probably wake up having nightmares about ‘ _Are you ready?_ ’” Well Harry certainly wasn’t expecting that,

“Okay, thanks? Harry Styles, working first aid because I’m actually trained in it and like helping people, but so far today my cases have been minimal and most involving you and or crying children,” this really wasn’t how Harry was thinking his day would go. Louis nodded curtly and bent down to roll up his jeans which evidently must have been too big anyway by how easily he could roll them up to mid-shin. “There’s not even a bruise how do I know you’re not lying to me just to see my dashingly good looks?” Louis spluttered unable to form a coherent response at first which Harry deemed _very_ interesting,

“Well, some first aid guy _you_ are Hazza, I know who not to come to from now on then if I’m ever injured.” Harry smiled at the mock offense written across Louis’ features as he pretended to storm off, god that guy was horrendous at acting tough.

 --

“Ni you don’t get it this guy is so stupid, he’s come to me like five times already and it’s been two hours oh my god,” Harry rested his head in his hands as Niall sat across from him on the floor,

“Maybe he’s down did you think of that?”

“Niall, _Niall_ , you saw as well as I did the guy he’s working bottle toss with. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve sucked dick between rounds,” Okay so maybe Harry texted Niall telling him to investigate bottle toss, maybe Harry had gotten Niall to send him a photo of the quote, ‘dude you’d probably bend over for’ that he was working with,

“Don’t remember, deleted the photo right after,” his words were mumbled around a tuft of fairy floss, “Don’t want Li thinking I’m taking sneaky shots of future underwear models,”

“ _Underwear models_ , fuck Niall you’re just making it worse,”

“Calm down mate, I’m sure it’s fine, for all we know Mr Aladdin Calvin Klein is probably straight, do we even know if this Louis bats for your team?” Harry shrugged; Niall did have a point, that hadn’t really evident during their small interactions,

“Hazza! Glad to see you’re not busy,” Niall looked at him with a smirk, a quiet ‘ _Well speak of the devil_ ’ as Louis sauntered towards them,

“What now Lewis?”

“Louis, and it’s nothing actually, thought I’d come by and have a chat for once,” Harry smiled and looked up at him, tanned arms littered with small ink designs now visible due to the loss of the jacket from that morning, “So…” Louis began scuffing his shoes against each other as Harry continued to smile, why had he even come over here again gosh, he didn’t even get Zayn to punch him or pinch him or at least formulate a shit excuse to go to first aid. No he’d just wanted to talk to Harry like a gigantic fucking loser, wonderful Tomlinson absolutely wonderful.

“Hi I’m Niall,” only then did Louis note the presence of a third person, some blonde guy about Harry’s age sitting cross legged on the floor, “Haz told me about you, prone to accidents from what I hear?” Louis stared dumbfounded, _he spoke about him?_ The blonde laughed and nudged Harry’s shin with his elbow, “A’ight mate, listen, Harry here gets off duty in about half an hour and then it’s change over and the poor whiny kids have to deal with fucking Nick tending to their wounds,” Harry mumbled something Louis could vaguely hear along the lines of ‘ _he’s not that bad’_ , ‘ _just really whiny’_ , ‘ _Niall don’t bag my co-workers’_ , or something to that effect… “So how about I go back to work, _you_ go back to work, and Harry can swing by your little game tent when he’s off and the two of ya can get to really know each other? You know, wine and dine the lad, cheese on a stick is a romantic food, or go grab some Nandos or—”

“Ice cream, I like ice cream and the waffles,” Louis went fond at Harry’s interjection and nodded,

“Yeah sure, that’s fine then… so… I’ll see you arou—see you later Har—Hazza,” as soon as Louis was out the door he plastered an uncharacteristically large grin onto his face at the same time Harry kicked Niall in the hip as the blonde cackled with raucous laughter.

\-- 

“Louis… Louis… Lou stop pacing, seriously the kids already think you’re nutters you’re just emphasising it by all the pacing,” Louis didn’t listen, he paced back and forth several more times between the poles of the tent, blue monkey between his hands grasped tightly, “Louis it’s not even really a date, and even if it is you’ve been on them before,”

“Zayn are you hearing what you’re saying? I’ve been on like three, one with a girl and we know that was a waste of time, and the others have been with boys that _you_ chose for me and you have terrible taste. At least I did well in finding you Perrie,” Zayn couldn’t even argue that, Louis knew he was right. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck several times before resuming his pacing, grip still deadly tight upon the stuffed monkey, should he give the monkey to Harry? No that was stupid, what if Harry didn’t like monkeys or blue? Wait no… it’d just be plain stupid regardless, fuck, Louis barely knew the guy and would look right desperate to be all ‘ _Oh my god hi have this stuffed monkey I technically stole from my job’_ , yeah no.

“Lou stop pacing,” No he wasn’t going to have another stupid conversation, “Lou really stop,” about how ridiculous he was being because he was _nervous_ , “Louis seriously stop pacing,” he had every right to be nervous! This Harry bloke was fit as fuck, how could he not be nervous? “Louis no really sto—”

“Hey Louis,” _fuck_ , Louis spun around at a speed to rival light and tried his best to plaster an unwavering smile onto his face. Had Harry gotten better looking in the past half hour? “Still alright for the whole… thing?” God okay maybe Louis wasn’t the only nervous one, now _that_ he could handle.

“Yeah of course, Zayn you got Calum to cover my shift yeah?” Zayn gave a curt nod and slight smirk which Louis was about ready to punch off his stupid face if it weren’t for him nearly shaking in his Vans and the blue monkey he still had, _oh_ , the monkey. “Um… Hazza, want a monkey?” He smiled, the kid fucking smiled like a thousand bloody sons and shrugged taking not only the monkey but also Louis’ hand, and this would probably result in Louis’ death. He could see it now written on the certificate, ‘Cause of Death: Harry Styles (That Fucker)’, perfect.

 --

“So how good are you with scary movies?” Harry shrugged,

“Not very good, I prefer calmer ones if I’m honest,” he waited several moments before tacking on the “Like Love Actually and Titanic,” watching Louis’ face contort into some mixture of positive reactions,

“So would you or would you not be okay going into Hollywood Horrors?” oh, that’s why he looked at him like that, it wasn’t adoration it was fucking menace, wow,

“Depends, if I get scared and jump into your arms would you carry me?” the two of them started laughing and it was only then that Harry realised they were still holding hands, god he felt like a proper idiot really. He’d get back at Niall for this later, put chilli sauce in his underwear or something, unless the date went well then it’d be chocolate in his underwear and some new lube for him and Liam. “What was that?”

“Nothing, just that I think you’d topple me over seeing as you’re taller than me and you’re younger than me,”

“You don’t even know how old I am, I could be older than you!” Harry protested letting go of Louis’ hand to throw both of his in the air in mock offense; Louis rolled his eyes and walked off towards the bench seats, Harry trailing behind him like a little child. Louis motioned for him to sit next to him, blue monkey on top of Harry’s knees before turning and locking eyes with him,

“Fine Haz, twenty questions but only the basics. We’re not playing this like straight boys on Kik whose first questions are ‘lol r u virgin’ or ‘do you send nudes’ winky face, got it?” Harry nodded and subconsciously drew his bottom lip between his teeth, Louis’ eyes were really blue, like super blue, bluer than the monkey, blue like the oceans he sees in his textbooks for geography, super duper blue, pen ink blue, like a—“Would you stop staring at my eyes? Making me a little nervous here mate, it’s only a game of twenty questions not a matter of life or death,” He sighed and loosened the tenseness in his shoulders that he hadn’t even noticed, “Alright, favourites, so… colour, movie, animal, song?”

“Um… green, Love Actually, turtles, I don’t really have a favourite song but right now I’d probably say Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes is a good one,” Louis nodded with a quaint smile that made the blood flow to Harry’s cheeks,

“Cool, blue, Grease, I like turtles too let’s roll with that, and Rather Be, Clean Bandit,”

“Thought you wanted to go to the Hollywood Horrors?”

“Semantics,” Harry rolled his eyes and smiled back to the boy, “How old are you Harry?” Louis’ voice had gone quiet and wavered slightly as though he was fearful of the answer,

“Seventeen, don’t make a Twilight joke, it’s so fucking _annoying_ , you wouldn’t believe how often I get it,” Louis mumbled something in response and Harry strained his ears to hear him, “Sorry what was that,”

“I’m 21,” _oh_ , so that’s why he was nervous, “It’s holidays for me at the moment anyway so that’s how I’m here before you question it,” Harry just nodded and Louis felt his stomach drop, _god_ he expected Harry to be younger but thought maybe it was just his features that made it seem that way. “I can understand if you want to leave, I can’t see why you’d be interested spending the day with some twenty-one year old loser with barely any facial hair,” maybe that was pushing it, he only shaved last night because a little girl the previous day said he looked thirty which wounded his ego tremendously.

“No, I’m fine here thanks, I’ve always liked older men anyway, Niall could back me up on that,” Louis guessed from the tone in the boy’s voice that he was stretching the truth a bit, “You’re not too harsh on the eyes either, facial hair or not,”

“You’re on a whole new level of charmer,” He watched with baited breath as Harry let a hand go from the monkey and moved to loop his fingers with Louis’, “So… Hollywood Horrors?” Harry laughed and nudged Louis’ shoulder with his own causing him to laugh as well. So that was a no then.

 --             

“For the last time Louis no, I can’t give you a free showbag,” Louis groaned and slammed his hands gently on the counter,

“Michael _please_ , I need to impress the lad, Luke gave us free food surely you can give us _one_ free showbag so he can realise despite our age gap I am the perfect man for him,” The black and red haired lad behind the counter quirked an eyebrow up in interest leaning forward on his elbows until his face was a hairs width from Louis’ own,

“And how big is this age gap Lewis,”

“It’s Louis, you know that you fucker, and f-five years, _fuck_ ,” Michael laughed and Louis just groaned louder than he did before, Michael rising back up to gaze over his shoulder,

“God, he’s the same age as Luke how is that _not_ weird for you? Jesus Christ Louis, should I grab a pretty pony bag?” despite the bitterness underlying the comment it would have probably been reasonable to actually get Harry the My Pony bag but no, he needed something better than that surely? Before he could decide a Puppy Love bag was placed in front of him, Michael pushing it to the point of it almost falling off the counter as a way of saying ‘ _okay go now’_ ,

“Alright, alright, _alright_! Thanks Mikey, I owe you man, big time, I promise,” Which both Louis and Michael and probably the entire world knew meant Louis would _never_ give him anything as payment; but the way Harry’s eyes lit up when he looked at the showbag made everything worth it. “Cost me an arm and a limb and the invasion of my personal space mate, wouldn’t even do that for my sisters,” Harry chuckled and slipped the monkey inside the bag. As they walked aimlessly towards the animal pavilions they continued talking about the strangest things. Harry told Louis about his family, how his parents were separated but his mum remarried so that he and his sister would still have a man in the house similar to Louis’ situation because apparently Louis wasn’t manly enough. He told him about how his sister wasn’t even home that much because she’d moved into a house with her uni friends which steered the conversation towards school and how Harry was terrified of the HSC next year and Louis told him ‘ _the biggest fucking waste of time I promise you_ ’ and how he only got a 78.5 ATAR anyway despite cramming all month before. Louis told him about his sisters and how he wasted all his birthday money he saved since sixteen on a Spiderman statue that sits in his bedroom which lead to a heated discussion over who would win in a fight Spiderman or Catwoman. Come the sheep pen their hands had grown clammy together and their smiles were nearly impossible to remove.

 --

“So wait what are you even studying at uni?” harry had his elbows crisscrossed over the railing, the sheep continued to stare at him bug eyed and flicking its tail as though it was the one interrogated, could sheep even comprehend thought like that?

“Teaching, plan on being a drama teacher,” Harry laughed quietly,

“But you hated all those kids this morning? How could you even deal with that!” he heard Louis groan and felt someone bite his shoulder, Louis hopefully, “At least people will take that seriously, I keep getting told I’m going to waste my intelligence,” he felt the bite loosen and turned to look Louis in the eye perplexed as to why he let go,

“Don’t ever take that seriously, even I was told it and my ATAR wasn’t that great, Zayn got like 89 or 90 or something and there I was little idiotic me prancing around saying ‘Hey look at my ATAR!’, I almost failed maths, don’t do advanced maths mate. Wait what subjects do you even do?” Louis rested his chin up on his cocked wrist awaiting a reply,

“Um… Hospitality, legal, business, society and culture, advanced English and maths… advanced,” Louis laughed and put a hand on Harry’s back,

“God you’re fucked, functions and relations and calculus are death trust me. You never use them once you leave either despite what everyone says,” Harry relaxed a little, sure he didn’t have the HSC until the next year but Louis made him feel more at ease, not only about school but about everything. God he was so screwed.

\--              

“Louis no, I’m not letting you on here for free, you have to _pay_ ,”

“Ashton please I—”

“I could get fired Louis, _fired_ , I need the money to pay for a new kit I _need_ this job,” Louis felt Harry’s grip tighten on him as a sign of acceptance but Louis wasn’t going to simply accept no as an answer, it was part of the plan he’d told Zayn that morning. Wine and dine the lad, blow him on the Ferris wheel, he had to get them on and neither of them had money for coupons. He put on his best puppy dog eyes and pouted, whimpering quietly until Ashton sighed, “I’ll see what I can do,” the two of them stood there for several minutes as Ashton wandered off,

“You don’t have to do this Louis; I’ve been on it before,”

“It’s part of the plan Hazza, and I need Niall’s approval of me, pretty sure the age gap has cost me points already.” Harry groaned and leant into Louis pressing his lips to his neck,

“I don’t care about the age gap; please know that, I’d have like you if you were my age or even older.” Louis smiled letting go of his hand to loop his arm around Harry’s shoulder pulling him in close as Ashton came back opening the gate,

“Now before the whole line start threatening to murder me.” Harry grinned and removed himself from the crook of Louis’ neck to walk forward at a leisurely pace, Louis smirking and nodding at the ladies in the queue politely as he followed.

 --

The view was incredible when they neared the top to the point Louis almost forgot his entire idea,

“Hey Harry come here,” Harry looked up from where he was peering at his phone texting Niall to tell him everything was okay and stood walking towards Louis, “Sit,” Harry smirked and situated himself right in Louis’ lap, a leg either side, “That’s not really what I meant, I had plans you know,” Harry knew he wasn’t lying, when he sent Niall to spy he told him he overheard them discussing whether altitude increased the pleasure of orgasms. Harry slowly ground his hips into Louis’ lap watching his mouth fall agape, “H-Haz, no, this wasn’t the plan,” he chuckled and hunched forward pressing his lips to Louis’ mumbling a quite ‘ _I know_ ’ against them paired with another swivel of his hips. He could feel Louis shudder and continued his ministrations with a not-quite-quiet groan from both parties, “The other people will know what we’re doing,”

“You were going to blow me anyway,” Harry protested, Louis letting out a breathy ‘ _fuck_ ’ as the boy kept up his pace grinding their crotches together,

“Y-yeah but I thought you’d have good restraint and be able to keep quiet while I, ah, t-take you down,” he bucked his hips up into Harry’s causing a laugh from the other boy,

“So you’re loud? Loud— loud— loud Louis,” each ‘loud’ was accentuated by another grind down; Louis took his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. Harry leant down once again licking a stripe up the older boy’s neck pausing at his ear to whisper in, “What a shame I can be loud too then,” he sat up and moved himself off Louis’ lap and onto his knees, minutely fearful of the sturdiness of a Ferris wheel cart.  Louis’ brain was swimming trying to comprehend where exactly his plan fell (so horribly) apart to him having this seventeen year old boy with looks to kill and a voice to rival Mufasa situated between his knees. Louis knew his brain was fizzing out purely because of the horrible analogies he could formulate for everything about Harry, lips like Lana Del Rey, fingers like a sloth, he groaned as Harry flicked open the button and pulled down the zipper of his jeans.

“Count yourself lucky I didn’t wear the skinny ones today,” he muttered out through gritted teeth, the cool air making him shiver as Harry began to tug away at his boxers. Harry grabbed a hold of Louis’ shins and pulled him forward so his hips were half off the small bench. With a smirk he looked up at the older boy and began to stroke him gently licking his lips, so maybe Harry hadn’t had much experience, but porn was a decent teacher so he knew exactly how to tease and work Louis the right ways judging by his quickening pants and soft groans that escaped as he tucked his lips over the head moaning for effect. He placed a firm hand onto Louis’ hip and swallowed moving further down until his throat began to protest and his eyes water. “Fuck,” Louis whimpered out as he pulled back with a smile,

“Don’t try silencing yourself Lou; I’m sure the others around us would only be jealous,” he muttered before taking him down again, swallowing around him once he reached his furthest, using his hand to stimulate what wouldn’t fit in his mouth. Above him he could hear Louis unravelling and slowly losing control, he became lost in the sensation and powered forward; it wasn’t he thought Louis saw him as a kid, but he wanted to erase any chance of that ever being the case. Louis began to writhe on the bench, Harry was good, good might have been an understatement but as he continued to bob up and down Louis was running out of words to use and how to even form a sentence other than a combination of ‘ _fuck_ ’ ‘ _Harry_ ’ and ‘ _please_ ’. So maybe it wasn’t how Louis had expected the day to go but surely this was better yes? He opened his eyes unsure of when they actually closed and let out a groan at the sight below him, Harry’s head and hand working over him at a steady pace, the hand that had been on his hip Harry had moved to press against himself over his jeans.

“F-fuck Ha _rry_ , I don’t think I’ll last much longer i-if you keep this up,” Harry moaned around him, quickening his movements. Louis’ hips moved involuntarily bucking into the boy’s mouth causing him to gag and sputter, “Shit, shit sorry, fuck,” Harry pulled off with a smile,

“Sorry, it’s… alright… just may—maybe not so hard?” God his voice sounded wrecked, Louis let out a noise that in any other circumstance would be deemed highly embarrassing to the point of Zayn recording it and setting it Louis’ personal ringtone. Harry continued to work him over with just his hand and Louis looked on as he used the other to palm over himself.

“Shit, shit Harry I—” Harry slipped his mouth over the head as his release came with a high pitched and breathy moan. Well the people either side definitely knew what had happened now. Harry pulled off and came to sit next to Louis,

“You might want to,” he gestured to where Louis was hanging now limp out in open,

“Ugh, thanks mate,” he tucked himself in and looked over at Harry, “want me to?” the boy shook his head and a blush crept up his neck, had he? _Oh god_ , and those jeans had looked so great on Harry too but the slight dampness that had stained them was an improvement, “Are you fucking commando?”

“Caging things is a terrible practice Louis Tomlinson; I’m disappointed in you for abiding by such terrible rules,”

“Well at least it doesn’t look like I’ve pissed myself does it?” Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ comment nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Whatever, I’ll get you back next time,” _next time_ , Louis couldn’t help the smile on his features after that even if he was a little hazy in the afterglow. The Ferris wheel came to a stop and they held hands as they got off and went to collect their things from where Ashton kept them.

“Please tell me you two didn’t fuck just then,” he questioned and they both smiled. Louis blew him a kiss as they walked off and Harry laughed slipping his hand into Louis’ back pocket.

“Hey Harry want to know something?” the younger boy hummed in response and swung the showbag around his wrist, “I really fucking hate carnivals like this,” Harry laughed,

“Me too.”


End file.
